Blue hero
by Pineapplepie
Summary: It's been a hard night for Len so his mates Gakupo and Kaito decides to take him out for a drink. Later an angry Rin comes to pick her brother but gets raped by a drunk Gakupo. Thankfully enough Kaito comes to save her and now new feelings is blooming up inside of him while the rest of the Vocaloid group is trying to figure out a solution for the whole situation.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito and Gakupo quite often had a boy's night out. They were like brothers and they both liked to have fun. To Gakupo there was nothing like the lights and volume on top in a club filled with heat from the dance floor. The passion, he had told Kaito, was something he was longing for too. Seeing other couples pressed against each other in the darkness hot and sweaty, it was almost so that you could see their hearts pounding faster and faster while they were moving to the beat. Kaito could tell his friend had grown up to be a lonely man, pretending he knew everything about the shape and feelings of a woman's body when he never even experienced it once for himself. Kaito guessed that was the reason he drank so much. He was showering in vodka and wine, such a typical way to fly away from the harsh reality. Kaito was just as inexperienced himself when it came to girls, but he didn't mind. He was the type of guy who waited for the right one. He had promised himself for years that he wouldn't touch a woman in a way that would make his heart race unless he was truly in love with her. The club wasn't exactly a place that he enjoyed, he'd rather be at home watching an action movie and stuffing down salty crisps in his throat but Gapuko always insisted they'd go and watch "the hot ladies dancing" or having a couple of beers.

So they did this night. But it was different this time. They had just been having a small concert downtown including the two of them and their friend Kagamine Len. Everything had gone well until they were preforming "Dancing Samurai" and someone threw a bottle in Len-kun's head shouting that he sucked at dancing. When they had made clear their little companion's head was okay, except for a big bruise on the scalp, Kaito and Gakupo noticed Len-kun was rather depressed about what happened. He was younger than them but anyway they decided to take him down to the local pub for a chance to light up his mind. Some fresh martini was in Gakupo's opinion a way to cure most things. Kaito himself wasn't so sure about that.

And there they were. Glass after glass Len had gotten more and more drunk. In the end the elder pair had to stop him even though Gakupo probably had been having enough too. Around midnight Kaito's pocket started vibrating.

"Hello?" he said as he answered his phone.

"Is Len there with you?" said a young female voice. It was his twin sister Rin and she sounded worried. Kaito bit his lip. They were in trouble.

"Yeah..." he said, trailing off before coming up with an explanation.

"Where are you? I'm at the square, they're saying your show ended half an hour ago."

"We're uhm, at the pub."

"WHAT?!"

Kaito had to hold his phone a bit away from his ear. He knew this was coming, and he wasn't proud of it.

"Sorry, sorry." He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Gakupo was still busy drinking. "It was Gakupo-nii's idea. Look, I'll explain later. Can you please come here so we can take him home?"

A frustrated sigh was heard from the other side of the line.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Don't you dare go anywhere." With that simple warning she hung up. Kaito exhaled and ran his fingers through his azure blue hair. His palm was slightly covered in sweat. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and he felt ashamed for being so childish and dropping it off on Gakupo. He just didn't want Rin to think bad of him. He was really fond of her in some way he couldn't explain.

A few minutes later the door to the pub flung up and Kagamine Rin was standing in the doorway with an angry expression on her usually cute face. She was wearing a simple black skirt and an over-sized collage shirt fitting not quite so snuggly over her torso. Even in this outfit most eyes in the bar was turned to this stunning young girl as she walked right up to the three men in company she knew so well.

"Len!" she exclaimed loudly with a high-pitch tone on her voice as she saw her drunk brother. He looked at her plainly, like he didn't even recognize her in the mist of the alcohol.

"Jesus Christ!" she muttered as she took a sudden grasp of shirt covered with spilled booze stains. She should not have done that. In an instant the male twin covered his mouth with his hands and ran off to the men's toilet. Kaito, who had only had a couple of drinks came straight after him to check if he would be alright. The answer to that question would probably be more or less. There was puke EVERYWHERE in the booth Len-kun has stumbled into just in a couple of seconds. If the toilet was already disgusting before it was a million times worse now. It took about 20 minutes to get through the whole act of violent barfing, which almost made Kaito sick as well, to making sure his friend didn't faint from exhaustion and cleaning him up. When he finally was done Kaito made Len sit down on the quite filthy floor for a moment while he was going to tell the unpleasant news to his sister. However, when Kaito came out in the bar once again there was no trace of either Gakupo or Rin. He looked all over the place for a good while until someone suddenly spoke up to him.

"Ehy, are you searching for that blonde girl and her man friend?" a rather sober man asked.

"Yes, have you seen where they went?" Kaito said quite relieved.

"He was dragging her out in the alley just a moment ago."

All the relief disappeared and Kaito's heart stopped. It seemed like the world collapsed around him as devastated whimpers came from somewhere nearby though it sounded very far away as he was trapped in an awful moment of realization because of such a strong fear that he had never felt before. Just then he was never more sure but desperate to be able to deny what he heard.

"K-Kaito", a weak voice whimpered and his eyes widened in pure horror.

"Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito burst out in the alley exactly when Gakupo pulled up his pants and Rin dropped to the cold, wet ground. Her panties were down by her ankles but she was shaking way too much to drag them back in place. Kaito didn't even need a second to figure out what had happened. Anger exploded within him and he felt like an outraged animal. Suddenly he didn't give a shit that he once had been calling Gakupo his brother because that time was out. With a straight fist to the face and the purple-haired man was down to the ground completely knocked out. As fast as the anger was cooled down inside of Kaito pity rose up and he kneeled beside Rin. She was terrified, scarred for life. He could tell only by looking into her huge teal eyes.

"Rin", tears filled his eyes as he spoke, as well did hers. She curled up and he put his arms around her, protecting her from the darkness falling upon them. Her small, exposed body was shivering and Kaito felt sick just thinking of what that horrendous pervert had done to his delicate flower of a friend. He heard her tiny heart beating rapidly and pained sobs broke the silence. Her hands were shaking like brittle leafs in the wind when she reached down for her undergarments and slowly pulled them up. He held her closer, trying to shift the little warmth he contained over to her. Very carefully, as if to not break her, he hooked his arms in the folds of her knees and lifted her from the ground. He cast one final disgusted look towards his so-called-friend before walking inside.

Nobody reacted when they entered the pub, but there was a heavy silence over the place, like they knew what had been going on. Kaito felt the anger boil inside of him once again but he kept himself together. He knew he had to get Rin to a place where she felt safe. The door to the toilet opened and Len-kun came out with his hands on his head. As he gazed up he caught Kaito's eyes and he ran over to them. It seemed like all the puking had make him snap back to reality.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked with an unsteady voice, clutching his hands tightly like he was trying to remain in control of his body. It sounded like he almost didn't want to hear it because the grief in voice. But his eyes told Kaito that he already understood. Therefor he didn't say anything. He just looked down at the little shuddering knit in his arms and sighed. Kaito's car was right outside. When the Kagamine twins were settled in the backseat clinging onto each other Kaito drove off. He turned on the radio trying to flush his painful thoughts away but the killing silence was still hanging in the air. Through the mirror he met Len-kun's eyes and he understood the great sorrow his younger friend must be feeling, a bit different from the one he felt too. It was his debt to explain what he thought had happened even though it was more or less clear for them both.

It seemed like forever before he finally reached the sibling couple's house. Rin was sound asleep, hopefully free in her dreams from the miserable incident that had occurred. Kaito quietly offered her brother to carry her inside and he nodded without adding a word. A few minutes later the three of them was sitting in the warmly illuminated living room. Kaito was placed in the couch next to Rin who was still sleeping, curled up like a newborn kitten. Relaxing due to both of the young men she had a peaceful expression on her face. It made Kaito's heart feel lighter and he observed her with ease trying to forget the heartbreaking event of this night. Len had served up some comfortably warming miso soup for the two up them and now they faced the all too real horror story together including someone who was very dear to them both and something else who at least used to be. They came to the conclusion that it was partly not Gakupo-nee's fault. He had been drunk after all. But the fact was still stated that the sin he had committed was close to unforgivable.

"I have to talk to the others about this and we'll have to find out what to do together. I don't really want this to be true but we might actually have to fire Gakupo from the band if he doesn't show regret."

Kaito swallowed his last spoon of soup and nodded in agreement.

"What I am afraid of is that he won't admit that it was his fault. He is stubborn and the booze did play a big role."

"We'll just have to pray for the best case scenario", answered Len and finished his soup as well.

"Yeah." Kaito rose up and bowed. "Thank you for the meal. I should get home, it's late." He was just about to walk outside when Len placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaito-nii, thank you for taking care of my sister. I'm ashamed I wasn't able to it myself."

Kaito gave his friend a faint smile.

"No worries, I got your back, Len-kun."

In the car on the way back to his apartment everything seems more still then ever. Kaito can't forget the looks on Rin's face. She seemed so helpless, so broken. If he only had asked someone earlier if they had seen where she had gone off to maybe he'd been able to stop Gapuko before he was finished with his actions. Maybe if he had told Rin to go home instead of coming down to the pub she wouldn't have gotten in to all of this. Maybe if he had told Gakupo getting Len drunk to shake off his worries wasn't the best idea they wouldn't even had been in the pub in the first place. Suddenly Kaito blamed everything that had happened that night on himself. He gripped harder around the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. It was his entire fault Rin had been raped by Gakupo. He didn't deserve to be thanked by Len. He should have prevented all this instead of falling in like a false hero in the end. Katio swallowed the tears that was building up inside of him, trying their very best to get out. He shouldn't be crying. Rin was the only one who had the right to cry. And she had with her eyes glistening as the purest water filthy men had come to wash off their dirty hands in. He could still feel her cold body in his arms. He might have carried her away from the danger, but he wasn't her savoir. He didn't know how he'd be able to look her in the eyes without feeling guilty ever again. It was because of him she had lost her precious virginity in the most awful way. He looked up at the stars glowing down on him like they was focused on every last bit of his wrongdoings. His eyebrows were drawn together, creating a concerned wrinkle above his nose. He parted his lips ever so slightly and uttered a few meaningful words, filled to the edge of emotion.

"Rin... I'm sorry", he whispered regretfully and parked his car outside his apartment. He was home, finally. He could barely bare the wait to get into his warm bed. But when he finally was there he found that he couldn't fall asleep. He twisted and turned for a long time, figuring this was the punishment he had earned. At last he ended up lying on his back with the wrinkled bed sheets underneath, starring up at the ceiling and letting the sleepiness embrace him. Right before he fell asleep he promised himself that he would to anything to repay his debt for Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaito woke up the next morning he had a new message on his phone. It was from Len. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he opened it to read what it said.

"Can you come with me and the others down to the studio eleven o'clock?

We need to tell them about yesterday. /Len"

Kaito moaned as the memories of last night came flooding back. It wasn't very nice pictures that came up in his head and he buried his face deep in the pillows. He didn't want to talk about it at all. He still felt terribly guilty. His heart ached at the thought of poor Rin. Why couldn't he have come to her rescue sooner? She had all right to break their friendship from now on. Though there was one who deserved it more than he did. Gakupo. Kaito hit his hand hard into mattress. It didn't hurt but he could feel every muscle in his arm clenching from the force. It almost felt like thin fingers were desperately gripping onto him. Rin's fingers. Kaito threw the blankets off his pale body. Pearls of sweat were running down his forehead. The room was a little too warm. He checked what the time was on his phone. 9.30, that meant he only had a bit more than an hour to get ready. He usually didn't sleep for this long. He was a morning person who liked sitting on the balcony while drinking chai tea.

However, now was not the time for that. The use of a cold shower was good enough to clean one's mind, better than alcohol. Kaito had just decided as the cool drops fell over his hair and bounced on his shoulder, that it was in fact WAY better. Alcohol could make a man do such horrible things. After quickly drying his hair he jumped into a pair of skinny jeans, put on a black t-shit, white hoodie and of course his blue scarf. Unless it was dirty he had it on him all the time and everywhere. It was his signature and he loved it a lot. He actually bought it the day he joined the band and it was a dear memory to him. The Kagamine twins had already joined the band before he did although he didn't mind thinking back on it. It seemed like years ago he first shook Rin and Len's hands and he remembered thinking it was good that they were the opposite gender of eac otherh. Otherwise he'd never be able to tell them apart.

It was about 10 minutes time to drive to the studio and sitting there in his car Kaito managed to make himself more and more nervous. He wondered if Len would be the one to explain everything or if he was expected to do it himself. He also wondered how the others would react of course and if they'd be able to come up with a solution. He doubted it. As much as he wanted everything to be fixed some magical way he couldn't see how. Nothing would ever be the same again. One thing he had decided for though. When they were finished talking to the others he'd ask Len if he could follow him home so that he could apologize to Rin for not being fast enough; for not saving her in time.

He parked outside the studio and took a deep breath before walking inside. Len, Gumi, Luka, Meiko and Miku looked up at him. They all were there except for Rin and Gakupo, as he expected. They settled in a group of sofas and Kaito squeezed down between Len-kun and Luka-nee. The girls were looking at him and Len intensively.

"What did you want us here for?" wondered Gumi. She had a chewing gum in her mouth and looked pretty bored. For some reason it made Kaito irritated and he felt his cheeks flush but Gumi didn't seem to notice it at all.

"Where's Rin?" asked Miku. Her giant green eyes were searching around the room like she expected Rin to be hiding somewhere behind the equipment.

"We have something to talk to you about", said Len and made a short pause, "it's quite serious and it has to do with Rin and Gakupo."

"Has something happened?" asked Luka with a worried voice. Kaito knew she only meant well but he was getting more and more annoyed. All the girls was just sitting there, looking at each other and mumbling. It didn't help anyone.

"Gakupo raped her", he spat out before even thinking. Everyone, including Len, stared at him like they couldn't believe their ears and it seemed like it took a moment for it to sink in. By then Kaito had already started regretting what he did. But it was too late now. Meiko looked like she was just about to say something before Miku burst into tears.

"How? Why?!" she cried. "How could this happen? Riiiiiiiiin!" She buried her face in Gumi's shoulder and sobbed furiously.

"Oh my goodness", said Luka with a hand over her mouth. Kaito earned a very sudden attention to his hands and stared down at them with embarrassment. Len patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the rest."

Kaito nodded and rose from the sofa. He evacuated to the toilet in hope of not having to hear Miku's loud whimpering. It was kind of pathetic but Kaito understood this was her way of dealing with the sorrow. He didn't even know what to do to let it out and therefor he admired her. He thought of Rin inside the bathroom, he had to talk to her. Somewhere deep down he hoped that she could forgive him but he knew that he also wanted to make himself suffer and for that reason he didn't want her to forgive him. It took a couple of minutes before it knocked on the door. He opened and faced Luka who had a concerned expression on her face. It even looked like she had cried a little. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big bear hug. He didn't hug her back, he was far too tired for that, but he tried to smile the best he could when she let go. The truth was that he was fighting to hold his own tears back.

"You were brave. I know you don't believe me, but try to trust me. You can't blame yourself for all this."

Kaito was shocked. It almost seemed like Luka had looked right into his deepest thoughts. He struggled to say something but then she just gave him a straight small and walked off towards the others. Back to him came Len instead.

"Thanks for helping me out with the hard bit", he said, "I probably wouldn't have gotten it out myself."

"I was really bad at it thought", said Kaito and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I have a request."

"What is it Kaito-nii?" his blonde friend said looking up at him. It almost made Kaito smile. Len-kun was so short. He nearly looked like a little kid from Kaito's perspective.

"Can I come with you on the way home? I wish to speak with Rin-chan."

Len seemed to consider it for a second and then he nodded with a weak smile.

"Sure, it seems like we won't come up with any solutions today anyway", he mumbled shaking his head as Miku's crying was still heard over the other's voices.

That actually got Kaito to give him a faint smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito was if possible even more nervous before entering the Kagamine household than he was when he went to the studio. Since he had his car it took only a couple of minutes to get there but those minutes were tense, very tense. He kept brushing his short bangs out off his eyes even when it wasn't needed. He noticed that Len-kun was watching him puzzle in the corner of his eye. His palms began to get really sweaty as they came closer to Rin and Len's house. Kaito wasn't sure but by the time they got there he would probably be gasping for air, it definitely felt like something was stuck in his throat. His heart was pounding loud as a drum as he remembered Rin's yelping from the night before. How her very soul seemed crushed when he looked into her eyes. He couldn't lie. He wanted her to forgive him so badly he'd do anything for her. But he still felt like he didn't deserve what he was craving for.

As he drove up on the driveway he turned to Len.

"How is she doing?" he asked carefully. Len avoided his eyes. It hit Kaito that Len-kun was probably feeling very guilty too because of what happened.

"As well as she can after a traumatic experience like that. If she didn't have such a strong spirit I'd be more worried about her."

Kaito nodded and clenched his fist. Rin did have a strong spirit that outshined everyone else's, a positive attitude to most things and a pure heart. Perhaps she would be fine, perhaps not. They stepped out of the car and Kaito locked it. The sun was shining bright outside and there was a wonderful spring in the air. Though, Kaito thought, maybe everyone one in its presence wasn't able to enjoy it after all. They walked inside the house and after stepping out of their warm pairs of shoes Len pointed up the stairs.

"She should be at her room. She hasn't really left it much since yesterday. If you go up the stairs I don't think you'll miss it."

There was no way Kaito could have missed it. On the door to Rin's room there was a huge, heart-shaped sign that said "KAGAMINE RIN" with big golden letters. The door didn't creak at all when he opened it and he saw the silhouette of the owner to the room lying on a very puffy pink bed, filled with lots of pillows and cuddle pets, with her back turned to him. Of what he could tell she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but she looked a lot more fragile than when he saw her enter the pub. He didn't want to disturb her regardless either she was asleep or not. Without making a noise he walked over to her bed. The fluffy carpet underneath his feet was soft and comforting. Even though this room was very girlish he could probably stay here all day. It gave him a nice and cosy feeling. Ever so gently he caressed her shoulder with his hand, like a butterfly landing upon a bush with extremely thin branches. As he had been expecting she twitched violently but when she turned and faced him her scared expression softened.

"Kaito?" she said like she was making sure she didn't dream or something. " Kaito!" She took him completely by surprise as she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. In order to not lose balance he had to sit down on her bed. Small, wet spots started going through his t-shirt. It wasn't until after he felt them against his skin that he discovered the quiet sobs from the girl who held him. He was still in shock. He didn't even think she'd want to touch him, since everything she'd gone through was his entire fault but now she simply wouldn't let go.

"I-I'm so sorry", he stuttered. She looked up at him. Her big eyes were glistening with tears just like yesterday. He had to bit his lip hard to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"For what?" she wondered, sounding honestly confused.

"Everything was my fault and I wasn't able to save you in time!" he blurted out. She gave him a soft smile.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. I should thank you. If you hadn't been there I would have been so lonely and helpless afterwards. And maybe Gakupo wasn't even finished when you came..." She trailed off and moved her arms from his waist and up to his neck. He could now feel her warm breath against his ear.

"B-but", he was tripping over the words. His mind was completely blank and his heart was racing. She had never been this close to him before.

"Thank you." Her fingers were playing with the back of his hair. Her chin rested against his shoulder. She was almost sitting on top of his lap but she was so light he could barely feel it.

"You're welcome... I guess."

She pulled away and smiled at him again. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"I should get going."

"Oh. Okay." She let her arms fall down to her sides. Kaito was sure he was mistaking but it looked like she had regret in her eyes when he did this. Just as he stood up and was about to leave she called out for him.

"Wait!"

He turned and looked at her. A small blush crept over her face and she let her hair fall down before her eyes.

"Could I... Uh, borrow your scarf?" Kaito raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was certainly an odd request. But he didn't doubt before answering. He wanted to make her as happy as possible after all.

"Of course", he said with a smile and took it off. She reached out and he gave it to her. She wrapped it around her neck and the blush grew larger.

"Thank you, again."

This time it was his turn to smile.

"My pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

Red was still the colour of Kaito's cheeks when he left Rin and Len's house. Thankfully enough, Len didn't mention that he no longer had his scarf or the foolish smile on his face. Kaito had no idea what so ever what was going on with him. All he knew was that the feeling of Rin clinging onto him and her fingers in his hair wouldn't go away. It filled him with warmth and joy for some reason. He shivered recalling her embrace once again. He decided that he had to feel to and soon as possible. But he just left the house so there was no idea of turning back now. Rin's nails were painted yellow weren't they, just like his own was blue. Blue and yellow was the colours of Sweden and Ukraine. He hadn't been to any of those countries. He wanted to now... with Rin.

After picking up some sushi Kaito headed home. His cat Mitsuki waited for him on the couch and he sat down and flipped on the television before starting to enjoy his meal. All of a sudden he felt a bit lonely. He hadn't experienced this feeling before. Was it perhaps the same way Gakupo used to tell him that he felt? Kaito shook his head. It had to be way worse for Gakupo in order to rape one of his friends. The booze though... Katio scratched his head and then he scratched Mitsuki behind the ear just because she meowed at him. She seemed satisfied so he smiled softly and looked out the window. The sun was going down. It reminded him of the colour on Rin's hair. Her blonde locks were almost golden. Why didn't he tangle his fingers into it when she did the same with his? Why did he have to leave so early? Maybe... He stopped the thought before he finished it. He didn't want to think of whatever he was imagining that could have happen if he had stayed for a bit longer. It felt like his own thoughts was using her. Not even only that, he was actually thinking out ways of seducing her. Could it be that he looked at Rin as more than his friend? No, he decided it wasn't true. She was only 16 and he was 19, there was three years between them. If he was to fall in love… or more than like someone in the band it should be Gumi or Luka. He sighed and tipped his head back. All he wanted was that things could be normal again, like they used to be. Then he could understand them. It now seemed like those times had passed now.

There was a tiny knock on the door. Kaito didn't even know how it woke him up. He looked at his phone and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. Who could be visiting him this early. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his dark eyes. Someone knocked again and he stood up.

"I'm coming!" he called out. Barefoot and in his pyjamas he stumbled into the hallway, still half asleep. He pressed down the handle to the door and for a moment the new born sun of the day hit his eyes so that he couldn't see.

"Good morning", said a voice he recognized all too well. His eyes flew up wide open.

"Rin! Eh, good morning. I wasn't expecting you..." His eyes travelled over her body. She was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt, not to different from himself, but most importantly; she had his scarf on.

"Sorry" , she said and smiled. "I was just coming to return your scarf. I know how dear it is to you." Her hand holding the scarf reached out to him. He took it and rubbed the back of his head. He still couldn't really believe she was actually here in his apartment.

"You didn't have to come all the way here to give it to me though."

She bit her lower lip and her gaze fell down to her feet. She was nervous and no matter how hard it was for him to admit it, it turned him on. He could feel the heat awaken inside him immediately. But it was only because made him wonder. What did she really come here for?

"About that... Can I come in? Len knows I'm here. I said I needed to talk to you."

"Deja vú", popped into Kaito's mind. What he didn't realize was that he said it out loud as well.

"What?" Rin looked at him slightly confused. She was really cute when she made that face with her head tipped to the side.

"Nothing", he laughed it away awkwardly. "Of course you can come in."

She stepped in jumping out of her shoes. He offered her some tea which she gladly accepted. A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch in his living room, but none of them were touching their tea. Rin's leg was brushing softly against Kaito's and he got goose bumps all over his back. He loved the atmosphere. It was like magic drawing them together. His head bumped against hers and he didn't even think about what he was doing. His heart was pounding like that again. They didn't say anything for a long while but it was almost like it wasn't needed. Kaito reached up to her head and ran his hand through her silky hair, just like he wanted to before. She didn't seem to mind at all. Her nose touched his. Their cheeks brushed together. Rin took his other hand and their fingers fit together like the most obvious puzzle in the world. Kaito couldn't breathe at all as it seemed like. Rin's eyes were closed and he closed his as well. Their lips united and his tongue slipped into her sweet mouth. It tasted the way he'd always imagined, like strawberry shortcake with whipped cream. He grasped her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She was so small. They pulled apart for a moment gasping for air before they came back even hungrier for a taste of each other. Both of Rin's hands were up in his hair, gently pulling it and twirling his azure strays around her fingers. They fell down on the couch with Rin on top and Kaito underneath. Her small hands shifted position to his chest and she kissed him deeper. Everything was a little hotter and lighter than it used to. Kaito was just about to slide his hands in under her shirt when she yelped and pulled away.

"I-I can't let you do that", she stuttered and blushed furiously. He looked away, ashamed. How could he be that stupid?

"I understand. I'm sorry." It didn't bother Kaito that much really, he just wanted her back in his embrace most of all. But now everything was a little awkward.

"But it's not what you think it's because."

He met her gaze again, puzzled. Then he sat up carefully.

"What do you mean?"

She sobbed and shook her head. Her body was shaking and Kaito felt scared all of a sudden. Some sort of realization was appearing to him, slowly but surely.

"I can't tell you."

He cupped her face and brought it closer to his. Her lips were trembling like she was about to burst out crying in any second.

"Please?" he pleaded. "I won't judge you."

"It's because", her eyes filled with tears, "I'm too filthy for you."

Although it wasn't a straight answer it only took a second before Kaito understood what it meant.

Gakupo did this.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue and yellow were united as Kaito held Rin's hands in his. Her shoulders were shaking from constant sobs.

"He touched me there you know", she whispered with a shameful tone of her voice, "and in other places too. I feel so dirty." She sniffled for a bit and leaned her forehead against her knees, hiding her face from him. He squeezed her hand gently, trying to sooth the pain she must be feeling. He knew it. She would be damaged forever because of Gakupo and himself. He did not forget that the incident was party his fault, no matter how much Rin denied it.

"You're still the purest person I'll ever know. As you told me, you thanked me for helping you. If I'm not blamed to be blamed over what happened then you aren't either and", he pulled her into a warm hug as he said this, "as the time passes by your wounds will heal. I'll be here for at the difficult times and even when I can see your smile and feel within my heart again", he moved her hands to his chest, "that you're truly happy."

She lifted her hand from the spot where his heart was still beating rapidly through his skin and dried her tears with the back of her palms.

"Thank you", she mumbled and avoided to meet his deep sea like eyes once again. The bright blush on her cheeks was absolutely adorable and it made his heart pound even harder. "But I don't think you understand. I wanted you to be the first one to touch me like that."

Her skin felt so smooth against his lips when he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Trust me, I do understand and I..."

I love you, was what he thought

"... I won't let anyone hurt you again", was what he said. He regretted that he hadn't been brave enough to express what was truthfully in his mind by now every single second he spent with her. The room began to get lighter as the sun rose higher on the sky. Rin's face seemed to lighten up too and something that could be a shadow of a smile playing on her lips. Without warning she threw herself forwards and kissed him fully on the lips. She grabbed his t-shirt tightly which drew them closer together and her inner thighs brushed against his. It made him want to do stuff he used to think that he actually never thought he'd have the courage to. Like rubbing his knee against the inside of her leg and with half-closed eyes watching her squirm with pleasure. He was so close to the "forbidden" area. It certainly stirred inside of him and he was pretty sure Rin noticed that since she let her hand slowly slide down his stomach down to his crotch. At this point Kaito was eagerly starting to wonder how far she was willing to go, despite the way she had been abused just a few days earlier. He just couldn't stop his excitement. It was overpowering him. Still he hesitated a moment and the broke the kiss.

"Rin, I…" He started but began to hold his breath when he let go of his shirt and slid her hand underneath it instead. She tickled his stomach muscles as she wrote with her finger on them. He was completely silent as he focused on every letter.

U.

He let go of a shaky exhale and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Are you sure?"

She leaned close to his ear and whispered softly.

"Purify me."

He started kissing her again, more fierce than before. His feelings were burning deep inside of him and he could feel his palms and his forehead getting slightly sweaty. He scooped her up with him from the couch and stared right into her big teal eyes as he walked with her to him bedroom. They were connected again as just as they landed on his bed. Now he was on top, stroking her bare legs and reaching up to pull down her girly shorts. At this fast pace they were still working in synch and he could feel her tug his pyjama pants down. Her mouth was wet and hot, he didn't want to leave the sweet flavours there with their tongues tangled together but there were other places he wanted to taste. A satisfied moan slipped out between her slips when he bit her ear. It wasn't hard, more like a nibble and he still had the desire to do more. Therefor he dragged up her shirt over her head and sucked on her flushed shoulder. His whole body and mind was aching with passion. He didn't want to let her go even when she worked off his own t-shirt. The heat wasn't less even now when he wasn't wearing more than his undergarments. He stopped himself for a moment to watch the beautiful creature before his with peachy skin and rosy cheeks. She was smiling at him but there were also tears in her eyes. He put down his thumb on her eyelid and wiped them away.

"You're gorgeous", he mumbled. Her smile got even wider and he was pulled close in a hearty hug. Puffs from her nose and mouth landed on his shoulder, he had never felt happier. Just feeling her skin against his was enough for him to know that they were two pieces of the same puzzle. They kissed again, much more gentle this time despite the big event coming closer. Wings of butterflies fluttered in Kaito's stomach. Being in Rin's presence was like a toxic that drugged him and opened up the wildest parts of his mind for a wonderland so fantastic he could never imagine anything better.

"You know", said Rin and he could nearly not tell the words apart as she muzzled into his chest, "I was going to confess to you just a couple of days ago before the incident with Gakupo. I never thought this happened. It seems like a dream coming true. I want you to know…"

"I love you", he interrupted her. Might seem as rude when she was pulling out feelings from the bottom of her heart but he just couldn't hold it. He heard her gasp and their embrace became tighter. A few tears rolled down her cheeks but he kissed them away.

"I love you too", she whispered. He was just about to express the eternal happiness that was flooding up inside of him when Rin twitched in his arms. The sounds of footsteps coming closer were heard. Someone had entered the house without them noticing it. After one inhale the sound of Rin's presence disappeared.

"Kaito? Rin?"

Kaito knew exactly who was coming before they opened the door seeing him with his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Len's jaw dropped to the floor as he was staring at his older friend and his sister being almost naked in each other's arms. Kaito's whole body stiffened and he could feel Rin taking a tighter grip onto his shoulders. The blonde boy repeated their names which he had said before walking right into this awkward moment. This time he said it in a completely different tone though.

"R-Rin? K-Kaito?" he stammered, obviously shocked. Then suddenly he twitched. "I can't fucking believe this!"

Kaito had never heard his younger friend swear before. He who used to be such a shota but now his eyes were like knifes piercing Kaito with anger. He walked straight up to them and roughly tugged Rin out of Kaito's grip.

"Len stop!" cried Rin. "You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright", if looks could kill Kaito would have fallen dead to the floor in the exact moment Len turned to him and said this: "You bastard! I trusted you! You were my brother! But you can't be my brother now, trying to fuck my sister!" He put his hands against Kaito's chest and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen buddy, calm down. Let me explain", said Kaito with a low voice, holding his hands up with his palms exposed like he was showing Len he didn't bear any weapons on him.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Len. "I'm not your buddy so don't even dare speaking to me!"

Kaito tried to reach out so that he perhaps could place his hand on Len-kun's arm to get him to calm down but Len jumped away from him and raised his arm to slap him instead. However, something came in the way.

SMACK!

Len pulled back his hand and stared fearfully at it after hitting Rin's cheek. His sister fell down on one knee and held her face. Kaito was fast to pull her into his embrace and glared up and the male twin. Len was in shock once again and after a still moment he lowered his arm. He kneeled at the couple before him. Kaito knew that Len was not exactly to be blamed for what happened. His rage came out of a misunderstanding after all.

"Rin", Len whispered shakily, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Stop it already", whimpered Rin, tears rolling down her swollen red cheek. Len took a deep breath and then nodded in defeat. He had decided to listen to them.

"It not what you think really", said Kaito. Len looked him right in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay." Len rose up again and so did Kaito, still holding Rin gently. The three of them sat down on the edge of his bed. Kaito grabbed his and Rin's t-shirts and pulled his down over his head after helping Rin on with hers. She was still quietly crying and Kaito could see that the reason she was upset made Len uneasy. Kaito placed his hand on the side of her head and gently tipped in against his shoulder. Len blushed a little while he watched them and his blue-haired friend guessed he was realizing what was actually going on.

"Len", started Kaito carefully, "I don't intend to hurt your sister. I'd never use her, or abuse her the way Gakupo did. It may be wrong timed by me but I've come to realize how much I truly love her."

Len bowed his head in shame and played with his fingers. After clearing his throat he turned his head in Rin's direction.

"And it's the same for you, Onee-chan?"

Rin nodded slowly. The tears on her cheeks had started to dry up. Despite that her cheek was flushed and slightly bigger than usual Kaito thought she looked very cute, even though quite vulnerable at the same time.

"Yes, and I've felt this way for a while too. Sorry for not telling you, Onii-san."

Len put on an unsure, slightly embarrassed smile.

"Alright then", he rose from the bed, "sorry for intruding. I suppose I should be going, if you two want some privacy. Also", he looked straight at Kaito as he said this, "I'm sorry for not believing you, my friend."

When the door to Kaito's apartment closed it was like the passion instantly came back. Rin had jumped out of his lap and when Kaito turned to look at her she had already taken her shirt off again and she was smiling brightly.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, yeah?" she said happily and Kaito could feel the heat returning to his cheeks. But before he came up with something to say she unclasped her cream-colored bra and let it drop to the floor. Hardness built up beneath Kaito's underwear. He had never seen a topless girl in his life except for in movies. Rin crawled up behind him and took his shirt of, then hugged him from the back, pressing her bare chest again his warm skin. Kaito swallowed steadily.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she muzzled in his ear. He couldn't get out an answer so he simply nodded. She giggled and kissed the backside of his of his neck. Suddenly he was feeling that the old Rin that he'd always known was returning, her usual bubbly self. It made him want her even more. His hands brushed down her sides and she shuddered delightfully as he slid her panties off.

Kaito had to be different from Gakupo, he knew this. This wasn't just a drunk act in order to cure his loneliness. He was ready to pour every emotion he had down her no matter how embarrassing it seemed. His face was burning read as he turned around to cast a look at her fully naked for the first time. Her hair was so short it didn't cover up anything of her lovely being from the neck and down. In a soft movement he brushed the hair out of her face and drowned in her eyes as they went down against the mattress until he was standing over her on his knees and hands. He traced along her fine curves and saw every part of her body flush as he touched it gently. Even her opening which he was delayed at with his hand for a moment. He kissed her again, slightly dominating but not too harsh. Her tongue was exploring every corner of his mouth when she pulled his underwear off. They were now completely exposed to each other. Both of their hearts where beating twice as fast as they should. It was a feverish feeling hanging in the air between them with their bodies already hot and sweaty for what was about to come.

In the last second Kaito remembered to reach into his drawer and prepared for safety. He fumbled a little when it came to this but Rin only smiled sweetly at him and waited patiently. He got focused back on her and there was a short, tense silence.

"Are you still sure about this?" asked Kaito calmly. He already knew the answer, because he saw the desire he felt too burning in her eyes. But he had to make sure. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't say that he loved her again but promised himself he would do it afterwards, since she already knew it anyway.

"Yes", she said clearly, as sure as anyone could ever be, drawing a deep breath. He leaned down and their wet lips met as he entered her core.


	8. Chapter 8

Rin's hair was so soft against his back, almost like fur. If Kaito tried really hard he could imagine it was his cat Mitsuki lying behind him instead of her. They were still panting, even though they had already gotten their underwear on since Kaito had explained his sudden paranoia that Len would return and Rin had hooked on to it. They were now spooning underneath his cool blankets. It was already afternoon but Kaito didn't want to move no matter how much his stomach screamed for some food.

Somehow Rin had turned out as the bigger spoon. She was so much shorter than him and it was the reason her head only reached up to the middle of his back. She had one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp while turning his blue strays around her fingers. Her other hand was locked in on the inside of his palm and he was pressing it onto his stomach. It was both to silence the obvious noises of hunger and to keep her hand warm. He held it like a tiny animal that he had found lost in the woods. Those stains of heat were kept on his cheeks. He was pretty sure Rin had the same kind of blush. But of course, how could he know? There had been some minutes since the last time he'd been able to face her. He released her hand and turned around, careful not to get her other hand stuck under his head.

Her eyes were closed. She looked really peaceful curled up like that. He enjoyed seeing her much more this way than when he had come up to her room just yesterday. It felt like a million years since that happened. They could have been there together for all eternity.

"Rin?" he whispered. Her long eyelashes fluttered and her eyelids lifted. She was now looking deeply into his soul with those teal, shiny globes of hers.

"Hrmm?" she murmured. She was tired, he could tell. It wasn't so surprising. These closest days must have been close to life-changing for her. But he didn't want her to sleep. He wanted her to be there with him, just to feel her awaken presence made him feel aroused someone. He noticed that her hair had a rosy aroma. Maybe she had taken a bath before coming to his apartment? Kaito gave her a sweet peck on the noose.

"I love you", he murmured. She smiled weakly. Her eyelids were on the edge on falling down again.

"I know. I love you too." She made a short yawn and closed her eyes again. Kaito let her go. He'd gladly just stay there and sleep next to her but he was far too starving at the moment. He put on some clean clothes, it happened to be his bellowed coat along with a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He knew his colour code; black, white, blue and sometimes yellow or brown. It was the kind of clothes he enjoyed wearing the most. But he didn't want to be seen as boring so of course he had other outfits in his closet as well.

Kaito felt lucky when he opened the fridge and found that he did have some tofu and frozen vegetables though he hadn't gone shopping for a couple of days. Usually he would just make a sandwich in the middle of the day with blueberry jam (his favourite) but now it was a couple of hours past lunch so he decided to make some proper food. He had already decided on a stir-fry when he searched the pantry and found some noodles and hoisin sauce.

"This got to be my lucky day", he mumbled to himself, smiling.

The noodles went into boiling water and he poured chopped tofu and the vegetables into the hot pan together with some olive oil. It was a while since he did some real cooking. Just when he was adding the hoisin sauce he heard the clattering of bare feet behind him.

"It smells good", Rin said. He turned around and smiled at her. She was dressed again and she was wearing his scarf as well.

"Why thank you!" he said, obviously adding a smile. It felt so natural at the moment.

She came over to him and carefully wrapped the scarf around his neck. She hugged him from the back, which made him warm all the way into his heart and then went up on toes to peek over his shoulder.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"Tofu stir-fry. Have you eaten it before?" He turned around again to see her shake her head.

"Nope, but it looks delicious. Should I get some plates?"

"Sure!" Kaito had never had extra help in the kitchen before. Having dinner was almost a kind of solitude moment for him most times. He would just sit there and watch to sun go down. It used to be almost quietly painful and he would hear his own chewing. He shuddered at the thought. Rin's presence was like having a sun shining brightly in the kitchen. She prepared the plates, glasses and chopsticks for the two of them humming cheerfully. Mitsuki came into the kitchen and meowed. Kaito guessed she could smell the food.

"You have a cat? You never told me that", Rin said and kneeled and the puffy, black pet. She stroked her hand over Mitsuki's raven strays and Mitsuki started purring loudly.

"I only got her a couple of months ago. I guess I was starting to feel", he hesitated because he hadn't realized this until now, "lonely…"

Rin gazed up at him, still petting Mitsuki, as there was a moment of silence. The only sound was the oozing from the pan and Mitsuki's purring.

"Hey, Kaito?"

He looked up, realizing he'd been staring at the floor. He pulled himself together and tried his best to smile. But it ached a little bit inside of him.

"Yeah?" he said after clearing his throat. Rin was blushing deeply and avoided eye contact with him.

"Am I… your girlfriend now?"

He stiffened a bit at the question, a bit stunned. He had never though so far actually. Not even when he made love to her. Blushing as well he found that the uncomfortable pain faded away.

"Of course! I mean… if you want to."

A small gasp escaped her mouth and she came onto her feet, running over to him. He was not really prepared when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter than ever. When he had gotten over the shock he hugged her back and felt the happiness raise within him.

"Then you'll never have to worry about loneliness again", she whispered and kissed his cheek. Small hints of her rosy scent came through his nose. It embraced him entirely when he buried his face in her hair.

"By the way, I think the food is ready now", she stated.

"Oh", he let go of her and turned around, making sure to turn off all the stove plates. Rin seated at the table and poured up water for them both. Mitsuki went over to her bowl and started eating of her smelly cat food when Kaito served up noodles and stir-fry on their plates. As they dug in Rin made a short pause and looked at him again.

"Do you think we should tell the others about our relationship?"

He didn't have to think for long before he nodded.

"Yes, Len knows anyway and the others are going to find out sooner or later."

Kaito stuffed a big piece of food into his mouth. His stomach had finally stopped growling.

"Then maybe we should tell them at our next band meeting, we can go together", she proposed taking another bite of the food on her plate.

"Sounds good to me", he agreed.

"This is really nice you know" she added with a smile, pointing at the food with her chopsticks. He smiled gratefully and said a bit cheesy:

"Anything for you, my dear."


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed until the next band meeting but Kaito and Rin were meeting up regularly. They avoided being and Rin's and Len's house because Len got so embarrassed around them. Kaito didn't blame him. If Len had come in just a few minutes later than he did he would have seen them completely naked. If it wasn't shocking as it already was with his best friend and his sister going out.

Kaito and Rin had decided that they would keep their relationship a secret until the very day of the meeting. It had been hard though, especially when it came to Miku who enjoyed being around Rin and was always curios. Rin had told him that Miku was like a love magnet. Since Kaito made sure he got to meet up with his love at least every second day he called her and either asked her to come over or to go out somewhere. According to Rin, Miku would always call her a while after that and ask what she was up to. But still both of them guessed it was only that she was worried about Rin.

Two days before the meeting they had even run into Gumi, Luka and Miku at the popular café called "Doki" downtown. Kaito and Rin had been sharing a Pocky cheesecake and Kaito had just pulled out one of the biscuits out of the cake and popped it in Rin's mouth when there was a loud "Oi!" heard behind him.

"Kaito-nii? Rin-chan? What are the two of you doing here?" Miku asked as she came jumping, more than walking, up to them. Luka and Gumi where following behind. Rin quickly chewed and swallowed down the last piece of Pocky. It was very much effective of her since it now wasn't blankly obvious what they had ordered. Pocky was a kissing game after all.

"Hiya, Miku chan!" cheered Rin, putting on a perfect smile. Kaito couldn't help but to smile himself. There had been a few ups and downs the latest days when he's had to comfort her but now she really seemed happy.

"Hello, you two", said Luka. "We didn't expect to see you around. Are you doing okay Rin?"

Rin nodded in a most convincing way.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Miku's expression suddenly changed a bit and a smirk spread from one cheek to another.

"Oh, you're sharing a cake? Could this be a date?"

Kaito couldn't believe how she could up with a guess like that so fast. They had been friends for years, all of them. Although, maybe that's the reason she figured it out, because they knew each other so well. Despite that Kaito made an effort to wave it away.

"No, no!" he said while blushing furiously to seem more embarrassed at that thought than he really was (since he was perfectly comfortable around Rin and being seen as her boyfriend). "We were just, eh..."

"… Coming up with a new song lyrics!" exclaimed Rin, finishing the sentence for him. The three other girls looked really surprised. Kaito was amazed how fast his girlfriend had come up with that lie. She sure had a quick tongue, or brain. Or both.

"Really?" said Gumi scanning them suspiciously up and down with her eyes. Kaito almost wanted to hide his face in his hands so she couldn't read his expression.

"Yes really!" said Rin and pouted bit. "You don't expect us to lie to you, do you?"

Gumi raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well then", said Luka with a kind smile, "I guess we shouldn't bother you. Take care!"

Kaito and Rin waved their friends off with big smirks on their faces as they exited the cafeteria. Once the others were gone the couple could finally relax again and continue eating their cake while chatting away about everything and nothing.

So finally the big day came. Kaito had woken up five in the morning, not being able to sleep because he was too nervous. Rin was coming to his apartment around nine so he took some time for himself. He made some chai tea and sat outside on the balcony with a warm blanket wrapped tightly around him. Mistuki jumped up in his lap as he was taking small sips of the hot tea while watching the blood red sun rise over the horizon.

Ten minutes before nine o'clock there was a knock on Kaito's door. He had just finished his breakfast and as fast as he opened the door he kissed Rin on the cheek. She was already blushing because of that and returned the kiss sweetly, but on the lips instead. Kaito made sure to feed Mitsuki before they took off. There was a bit of a tense silence when he drove his car with Rin down to the studio. None of them knew what was about to happen and it surely didn't ease their anxiety. Unawareness, thought Kaito, was one of the worst things he knew of, after all. But it wasn't worse than false friends. Like Gakupo.

Kaito parked his car outside the studio and then he turned to Rin.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She was quiet for a while and then she shook her head with a smile.

"No, but let's do this anyway."

He smiled back, suddenly feeling a lot better. Before going inside the studio they grasped each other's hands, like they had already made a deal for it. Kaito's heart was pounding really fast when he opened the door and everybody looked up at them. Except for Len though, he had probably already been aware of what was coming and his cheeks was as red as Kaito could feel his own probably was. Gumi on the other hand had a devilish smile on her face, Miku looked excited (her eyes were directed right on their hands) but both Luka and Meiko looked rather confused. Maybe they, who were the elder part of the group as himself, had been thinking his and Rin's ages were too much of a difference for them to be a couple. Kaito swallowed hard, trying to push his nervous feelings down and perhaps even his heart that he felt like it was going jump out of his mouth.

"Good morning everybody!" he greeted them and sounded much more confident than he was feeling. He clenched Rin's hand tighter but he didn't dare turning around to look at her. Everyone would get it then before he even said it. "I…" he trailed off for a bit, "we; Rin and I have something to announce. I'd like you to listen carefully before you say anything."

An agreeing mumble came from everyone.

"Kaito and I…" started Rin but she never got the chance to finish.

"Are you two going out huh?" said someone teasingly whose voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Kaito gritted his teeth and his eyes darkened.

"How come I wasn't invited to this little love meeting?" the speaker's voice was rising along with a shadow from behind the equipment. Everyone sitting in the sofas turned around and gasped. This obviously became more of a shock than his and Rin's confession. Kaito snorted.

"There is only one reason for that", he said with a low threatening tone, "you still haven't apologised to Rin-chan, Gakupo."


	10. Chapter 10

Gakupo gave them all a neglecting grin and his taunting laugh as a response was probably the worst insult Kaito had ever gotten. Rin jumped in behind him and clutched onto his coat. Kaito had a bitter expression on his face. He glanced over at Meiko who was tapping her foot against the floor and it looked like she could kill Gakupo as fast as he encouraged her enough.

"Why did you do it Gakupo? Rin was your friend!" Kaito roared at him. He could feel Rin pressing herself even closer against him. Could it be that the dropping sound was from her quiet crying?

Gakupo's grin grew wider. He was the only one in the room having another expression than anger by now, since everyone had gotten over the shock of discovering his presence.

"It's simple my dear friend. I wanted to offer her some proper sex before you laid your hands on her. Nobody else noticed but I saw you had your eyes on her. Thinking about your experience I found it hard to believe that you know how to please a lady or... maybe girl in this case. You fit more as her big brother than anything else. Hope you weren't as disappointed as I was though."

Kaito was about to burst out with a long line of swears when Len rose up from the sofa, looking absolutely furious.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you dare say that about my sister!" he shouted. Luka placed her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off and took a step up on the pillows, holding up his fists like he was ready to fight. He probably was too.

"Or else? What are you going to do about it you shrimp?" teased Gakupo and took a step closer as well, crossing his arms while still having that awful smile on his face of a traitor. "Even your twin sister is taller than you. You wouldn't stand a chance. In other words, she didn't so how would you?"

Kaito shoved Rin to the side a little too roughly but he couldn't help it. He was done with this freak. For the second time in just a couple of days he dashed forwards and hit Gakupo right on the nose. Gakupo flinched as there was a low crunch and he held his nose breathing heavily. Droplets of blood spilled through his finger and hit the floor and he groaned furiously.

"You little fucker you broke my nose!" Gakupo wasn't drunk this time and he spent more time working out than Kaito did so he wasn't actually surprised when the purple-haired man glaring at him with his violet eyes took a grip of his shirt and threw him forcefully against the wall. What Kaito didn't expect though was for everything to go black so quickly. In the last second of consciousness he heard Rin screaming his name.

When Kaito woke up again everything seemed a lot lighter, and a lot blurrier. The walls were white and the illumination from the bright lamps strung in his eyes. His head hurt A LOT and he couldn't seem to take a grasp on the situation. Where was he? This wasn't the studio. Where did everyone go? Kaito tried to sit up but had to lie down again when stars appeared before his eyes and someone's arm forced him to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a male voice he thought he'd might recognize. A lot of faces spun around in his mind until he managed to find the right one.

"Len? Is that you? Where are you?" growled Kaito and tried to sit up once again but failed.

"I'm right here", said someone blurry blonde who waved with their hand in front of his face. Kaito rubbed his eyes and finally his brain started working again and the things around him became clearer. Suddenly he knew where he was. This was a hospital. Just what was he doing here? Visiting someone? No, that couldn't be right. He was the one lying in the bed after all. Did he get damaged that badly when Gakupo came at him? He must have hit his head then. Kaito reached for his hair and discovered a bandage that had been wrapped around his head. Rather tightly actually when he thought about it. How did he not notice that before?

"You were lucky man. Sorry for making all the mess", said Len. Kaito scratched his scalp. What was he talking about? It wasn't his fault he had attacked Gakupo.

"What mess?" asked Kaito confused. Len's eyebrows where drawn together. He was sitting on a wooden chair next to the hospital bed. There seemed to be something behind him but whatever it was it was still to blurry for Kaito to see.

"Oh, maybe you don't remember. You know, last night when we had that concert and you and Gakupo-nii took me down to the bar? It seems like I drank too much, threw up a lot and when you helped you accidently slipped and hit your head against the sink. Good thing Gakupo-nii discovered it and told Rin to call an ambulance. You got a brain concussion from the bang. Sorry..."

Kaito's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he heard. Was everything he had experienced from that night really a dream? I couldn't be!

"B-but the fight I had… with Gakupo. And I hit the wall", he stammered feeling completely out of himself. It felt like someone had cast a cruel joke upon him. Nobody would understand his babbling. He knew that.

"Fight, us? What are you talking about? Why would we fight?" said Gakupo and walked up the bed. "I'm glad you're awake and all but you don't really seem okay Kaito-nii."

Kaito started holding his head. He wasn't sure he could take any more. Gakupo was here, he was acting like they were still friends. Then…

"Where's Rin?" asked Kaito and his eyes fled fast around the room searching for her eagerly.

"I'm here!" said Rin peeking out from behind Gakupo. She took a step to the side so he could see her whole figure, it relaxed him a bit. "The doctor told us to approach you one at the time so it wouldn't be too much for you."

Someone handed Kaito a glass of water but he didn't know who because he was looking at Rin only. He was in despair, desperately searching for some kind of sign that this wasn't for real. That they were all kidding with him perhaps? In a few seconds Rin would throw her arms around his neck and kiss him and tell him…

"I'm so glad you're alright", she said with a smile.

"The same with me", said Len.

"Me too", said Gakupo and smiled as well. Their smiles were meant to comfort him but all Kaito felt was a big empty hole in his chest.

"We better get going so you can get some rest but we'll come back here tomorrow and pick you up", said Len and patted his shoulder.

"See ya!" they all called cheerfully and walked towards the door. Rin was the last of them and just before she stepped outside his room Kaito called out for her.

"Wait! Rin!" He hoped so badly all that had happened between him and her wasn't a part of a dream. It was a useless wish though. She seemed far too surprised and confused but she came over to him. He took her hand carefully. She twitched but she didn't pull away.

"You don't know anything do you?" he asked with his voice full of sorrow. She looked at him with pity and shook her head.

"No, I… I don't know what you mean."

He sighed and didn't care about the salty tears that was rolling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin.

"I had such a wonderful dream", he started, staring at his hands. Even those seemed unreal to him. "I wish I didn't have to come back here. I wish I was there again. I wanted everything to be as it was before, then I wanted to be the hero who stood up for justice and set everything right. But I never got the chance to."

Rin hugged his hand kindly and placed her finger under his chin, tipping his face up to look at her. Light bounced inside her irises when she spoke as the sun cast its last beams for the day. Kaito suddenly got very sleepy. Her eyes were hypnotizing.

"It may seem painful right now. But I promise you, if you fight hard enough for it your dream may come true, as long as you want it to."

With those words stampled in his mind and the picture of Rin walking towards the door Kaito fell back against the pillows and drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed to this story! It was a while since last time I wrote a fanfic so your support was much appreciated. If you wish to see some of my Vocaloid fanart search for Deviantart Pineapplepieprincess . Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Lots of hugs! /Eve**

Kaito shot up from the floor like a rocket. He felt so confused he didn't even have time to look around him. His back and his head ached awfully. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that there was a hand placed upon his. By this time he would recognize that hand anytime and anywhere.

"Rin", he gasped. He had it tight for breath. Rin had tears in her eyes but she looked relieved, probably no way near how much he was though. Kaito took a hold of her hand and she helped him up. Everyone where gathered around him and Gakupo was gone. The first thing Kaito did after standing on his feet once again was to wrap his arms tightly around his girlfriend. The others watched quietly with relaxed smiles and he kissed Rin's forehead and drew her deep into his arms to comfort her the very best he could. This wasn't a dream after all. That other crap had been the nightmare. It had scared him almost to death. He could easily have died instead of falling asleep when Rin left that hospital room.

"I love you", whispered Rin, still loud enough for everyone to hear though. It hit Kaito this was the first time she said it first. Miku's sobbing was heard in the background. Hopefully it was tears of joy this time.

"I love you too", he murmured back, painfully aware of the fact that he would have to let go of her soon or this would become awkward. He pressed his lips against hers and savored the kiss before taking a step back. The space between them seemed like a mile instead of a meter.

"I knew it was a date!" exclaimed Gumi all of a sudden. When everyone looked at her she got embarrassed and covered her mouth, crimson stains popping up on her cheeks. They all laughed a little to break the tense feeling in the room, even Miku whose tears were still running like a waterfall.

"You aren't injured are you?" asked Len, coming up to them. Even now he was blushing slightly. Kaito shook his head. It did hurt but it didn't seem like there was any danger about it compared to how it had been in that bad dream of his. He'd rather get bounced against a wall than slip in puke.

"No, it's alright. Where did that bastard Gakupo run off to?" said Kaito and bent his head slightly to the sides. His neck hurt too apparently.

"I took him down with one of my judo tactics. You should have seen it, I was awesome!" boasted Meiko. "He fled the scene like a chicken about to be fried!"

"I bet", said Kaito and smiled. "I hope he doesn't show his ugly face here again."

"If he does I'll... I'll tell Meiko to freaking murder him", whimpered Miku, practically using Gumi's top as a napkin. It made Gumi jump away with a grimace on her face.

"Please Miku, go to Luka if you're going to do that", she joked. Miku managed to dry her tears and smile a little. Luka just shook her head, probably not very fond of that idea.

"I'm so happy for you!" Miku yelled suddenly and ran over to Rin and Kaito, pulling them into an enormous hug. "You make such an adorable couple."

Kaito laughed again and blushed. It felt good, because he knew everything would be fine now. The beans were spilled and it was over with the secrets. He took Rin's hand again and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. She made him whole, he realized. It was a cliché but it was true in his case. In that moment, leaving her side felt like an impossible task but at the same time he could do everything as long as he was together with her.

"If you others don't mind, I think Rin and I will be going back to my apartment now", he said. Rin took a grip of his arm and started hugging it.

"It's fine", said Len and grinned. "Just have her back by midnight."

"Don't you worry Len-kun", Kaito was already walking towards the door and looking over his shoulder as he said this. Rin was clinging onto him with one hand while she waved goodbye with the other. Everyone else in the group waved as well until the moment the door closet behind the couple.

They stopped by and ice cream shop on the way back. Kaito already knew Rin loved ice cream and she seemed like she needed to be cheered up, sitting there all quiet beside him, so he decided that they would go and have some sweet treats. This ice cream shop in particular was full of different flavours, toppings and sauces and they had soft serves as well as sundaes.

"Do you want us to split a sundae?" Kaito asked Rin. To his surprise Rin simply shrugged and her eyes fell to the floor. She looked like she was feeling cold so Kaito removed his blue scarf and gave it to her.

"Thanks", she mumbled, still not making eye contact with him. Then Kaito got seriously concerned. Had he done something wrong? She had been so happy just before. He placed his fingers under her chin and titled her head up to look at him, just as she had done in the dream. When she looked into his eyes he could read off her expression that she was unsure, split somehow. He smiled gently at her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked softly. She scraped her foot against the floor.

"Not much, it's just that…" She bit her lips and let out a small sigh. "I'd love to eat ice cream with you but right now I'd rather have it lovely in a place where there are just the two of us. Like your balcony. I saw you eating breakfast there this morning. It seemed peaceful. Can't we go there?" She looked down at her shoes again. "Sorry, I'm kind of boring aren't I? I should be grateful for you taking me here."

Her eyes drifted away again and she seemed ashamed over what she just requested. First, not exactly knowing how to express what her felt he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. It doesn't make any difference to me where I am, as long as I stay with you."

She looked at him again and her eyes were filled with joy to his relief. Some people in the shop were looking at them but they didn't even take notice of it.

"Really? A-actually I feel the same way but so much has happened today and after seeing what you and Gakupo fighting again I'm feeling kind of shaken."

He stroked her head with those golden locks. He loved her so much for caring for him. She was like a little angel who kept him safe except when he wasn't the one to protect her.

"You know what? Will be getting out of here in a minute, just tell me your favourite ice cream flavour first."

Curiosity played over Rin's face but she didn't say anything yet. It made Kaito snicker because she looked so cute standing there in her lemon coloured sandals and wrapped up in his scarf just waiting while watching him with eyes of a doll. She clearly wanted an explanation. When he didn't give her one she wrinkled her nose at him like a stubborn child which only amused him more. He had known this Rin for so many years and he wanted to keep her like she was. Not all for himself, but mostly.

"It's orange", she said impatiently when she didn't get her answer. "Why are you-?"

Kaito simply walked over to the desk and asked for a takeaway packet of orange ice cream. When he went back to Rin with the packet in a steady grip she was smiling as much as he was. He didn't even feel bad for ignoring her question.

"Who says we can't have ice cream and sit on the balcony at the same time?" Kaito said and took her hand as they walked out to the car again together, the sun shining bright upon them with all of its lovely midday heat. Once they were seated he drove off quickly so the ice cream wouldn't have time to melt before they reached their goal. Kaito just couldn't wait to get there. He knew that even if it was one of those small things in life to appreciate, that wouldn't even last for long, it was the one thing he wanted right now.

Rin's lips were cold against his with the sweetness of the orange flavour still hanging in there. Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouth and even though the air outside had begun to cool down there was still a tempting warmth between them. It was drawing them closer as Kaito was almost standing over Rin on the extremely soft white blanket which they previously had been sitting on, shoving down spoons full of delightful orange ice cream. Not as delightful as the taste of their partner though. Their empty glass bowls where clinging against each other like a melody playing just for them. Kaito and Rin didn't care if anyone saw them. They were now both fully open with their love and they enjoyed the bond growing stronger between them every moment they spent together, especially when it came with a kiss or two. Overall one thing stayed clear for them both.

Neither of them would ever have to be lonely again.


End file.
